Speechless
by morning sun
Summary: She likes people to think she's Renet: The dumb clueless time apprentice. She's a little spoiled, a little childish, but she's definitely not dumb. And the thing is, I think I'm in love with her. Oneshot Mike&Renet, PwP, rated M for a reason! CH.2 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING!**_

This story contain **explicit** material, and is rated **M** for a reason. If descriptive sex and swearing offend you, _**read no further! **_This is in no way affiliated with my other fic, _'A Light in the Dark'_, and contains **NO OC's**. It's a Renet pairing, but you need to read on to find out with whom she ends up with.

That being said, enjoy!

This takes place during and after _'The Return of Sivanti Romero'_ episodes, and if you don't watch the new 03' cartoons, it might be a little confusing.

Oh, and I don't own the turtles, but I wish I could at least have a battle shell… hell, I'd even settle for a mini pizza shooter (remember those?).

* * *

_**Speechless**_

_**xxx**_

"Like, he's a bird, right?"

I laugh, because I know she's joking. Her blue eyes meet mine and I see them light up. She's happy I get it, because everyone else in the room thinks she's serious, thinks she really _is_ that stupid.

No one ever laughs, and once before Leo yelled at me for laughing. He thought I was making fun of her, thought I was being superficial and cruel. But really, she's hilarious! I mean sure, every once in a while she'll have a trademark "blonde moment," but most of the time it's just an act. I mean, would Lord Simultaneous _really_ keep her around otherwise? She _likes_ people to think she's Renet: The dumb clueless time apprentice. She's a little spoiled, a little childish, but she's _definitely_ not dumb.

And the thing is, I think I'm in love with her.

Crazy, right? Wanna know what's even crazier? I think she loves me too. Its nuts. I'm a great big, walking, talking terrapin. Who'da thunk it?

It was scary, at first. Liking her, having feelings for her, dating her, _loving_ her. And it snuck up on me, which I think is _totally_ unfair. I mean, it's not like I started all this on purpose! I was with my brothers at first. Those blank stares they give her when she says something really off the wall, I was right there with them. I would think to myself, _"__**No one**__ can be this oblivious, not even me!" _

And then we'd gone to chompy, bitey, Dino past, and gotten stuck there for three months. Three long months with no T.V., no video games, and no pre-made, oven ready, extra cheesy pizza.

No, the only thing we'd had was a bunch of distant relatives who were trying to make us into happy meals, and a ditzy Time Apprentice named Renet. A Time Apprentice who, once abandoning her cape (which personally I liked), and her funny cap, had an incredible body and a head full of long pale blonde hair.

I think the day she'd finally taken that goofy hat off the first thing that ran through my mind was, _'… oh shit.'_

Appropriate sentiment, I think. I knew then that I was in for it, and I wasn't the only one. Even Leo, our pure and fearless leader, had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her.

But looking at Renet and actually acting on those lustful feeling I was beginning to have for her, were two _entirely _different things. Because as much as I was beginning to fantasize about the girl, I never, _EVER_, believed anything would actually come of it. I just had these fantasies, these daydreams of her body under mine and what it might feel like. I never thought of actually pursuing those thoughts. I mean, she's beautiful, and I'm green. Man, did Kermit have it right.

There was like a one in a trillion, bazillion chance of anything ever happening between us. I'm a pretty confidant guy, all things considered, and I really believed, hands down, without a shadow of a doubt, that I had NO CHANCE with Renet. Ever. I mean, even in my late night fantasies, my dreams always went along the lines of me being the last thing in the universe with a penis. Seriously. Because in my mind, that was the only way I had a chance.

And then it happened.

Being in the past with a bunch of near extinction, turtle hungry, _Dinosaurs_ really brought out the boy scouts in all of us. We'd go scavenging for supplies, hunting for food, and organize search parties for the Time Scepter. Most of the time, we'd split up into groups, and a month into our time in the past I still hadn't got paired up with Renet.

In fact, most of the time it was her and Leo. But on this day, it looked like Leonardo was pairing us up on purpose, like he was getting annoyed by Renet or something, and just needed me to take her off his hands. I don't really think he wanted her in the romantic sense, so I don't feel like I stole her away or anything. I think he just felt like he was the most capable one to look out for her. Because according to him, she without a doubt _could not_ take care of herself.

It ended up Leo going off with Raph to hunt (pointy weapons seemed to help with the whole 'kill your own food' thing), and Don to stay behind and improve our makeshift shelter. That left me and Renet to collect fire wood. It was a bogus duty, and they assigned it to us because we were the ones causing the most problems. If I went with Leo and Raphie, I'd scare away the food, and if Renet stayed with Donny, she'd drive him up the wall and somehow end up wrecking our whole camp. We were the delinquents, the screw ups.

I, of course, was hilarious.

"Don't worry about T-Rex Renet, you're with the Battle Nexus Champion! One look at me and he'll turn tail and run!"

Renet was always great to tell jokes to, because she always laughed.

"T-Rex… he's the big one, right?" She'd remarked, and I'd laughed before realizing that this was the point in the convo where I'd look at her like she was an idiot.

"You _were_ joking, weren't you?" I asked.

She snickered at that. "Of course silly. Did you, like, really think I was _that_ stupid?"

I'd told her no, I had never thought that. I'm such a liar. Not only had I thought that, but it had been kinda comforting knowing there was someone out there who was more dense than me. When she was around, it sort of made me feel like Don must feel all the time: super smart and surrounded by morons.

So when I realized that most of the loopy statements Renet made were her sense of humor, I was a little let down. It was like, _'Oh look Mikey, your smarter than someone, and Nope! Just kidding, she's not really that brain dead. Now go back to being a tool.'_

I am _so_ not a tool, so that feeling lasted for like two seconds.

Suddenly, Renet was twenty times more interesting than before. She was twenty times cooler for fooling me and my brothers for so long (especially Donny, who had looked at me one time and said, "You know, I'm not sure Renet's playing with a full deck").

She was twenty times smarter (easily), because now I knew that I didn't have to hold back my laughter when she said something goofy. I knew now she didn't _really_ mean it. It was okay to laugh at Renet; it was all a joke to her anyway. And hey, you weren't really laughing _at_ her, you were laughing _with_ her.

And Renet, to my horrifying discomfort, was twenty times _hotter_. She was more approachable when you realized that you didn't have to hold back when you talked to her, and me having the kind of personality that I have, opened up to her immediately. She was more fun like this, and it didn't take long for me to notice all the things about her that I'd somehow missed by avoiding a real conversation with her.

We were walking around, gathering fire wood and sharing multiple bad dinosaur jokes (for example: What do you call a plated dinosaur when he's asleep? Stego**snor**us!), and all I kept thinking was _"… oh shit."_

I had gotten to one of my favorite T-Rex jokes (What's the best way to talk to a Tyrannosaur? Long distance!), when we heard a loud: _thump, thump, thump._

We weren't stupid; a month in the past taught us that loud, vibrating, thumping noises belonged to something that was big and hungry.

I looked at Renet, eyes wide, and said, "I don't think he liked my jokes…"

Fire wood was never abandoned quicker. There was no way we could make it back to the camp though, the footfalls were too close. And really, who wants to lead the King of all Dinosaurs back to your makeshift home? And the last thing you want to do when a carnivore is hunting is go out into the open. Easy prey.

So we climbed a tree. It's a win/lose situation. If Big Rexy sniffed us out, we were contained to one area. But I knew this was our best bet. Jurassic Park got at least one thing right (turns out a lot of that was fiction), Tyrannosaurus Rex hunts with sent _and_ sight. Out sent was pretty well masked from the month on the island (gross, I know), and the tree was a big one, we could easily get lost in the branches and cover of the leaves.

We'd watched the large male Rex pass, our breaths held, and I remember thinking, _'…oh shit.'_

But he'd gone, growling and sniffing as he went. Neither of us moved. To many times had something disappeared only to return two minutes later in a surprise attack. It was then, I think, that I realized how close Renet's shoulder was pressed against mine, and how her long hair was brushing against my cheek.

My breath, quicker than I could have imagined, suddenly became heavy and shallow. She noticed.

She turned her head to look at me, and I turned my head to look at her, and our eyes locked. Everyone knows that Michelangelo can't keep a secret. And I think that in that moment my eyes told her everything that I'd been feeling towards her that past month, amplified by our time together that morning.

I remember her leaning in first, her eyes flickering to my mouth, and I swear I stopped breathing. Every word I had been thinking about saying was caught in my throat, and all I could do was wait in stunned silence to see what she would do.

She kissed me. Her lips, awkward on my wide mouth, were soft and dry, and I remember watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

It took me a moment to realize what was going on, to realize that the beautiful girl I'd been dreaming about night and day was _kissing_ me.

It only took a moment.

When I kissed her back, it was with the same softness that she applied to me. I had _no idea_ what I was doing, it was my first kiss. But it felt right. My ears were roaring and my head was spinning and my toes were curling into the bark under my feet. Hands that had been hanging limply at my side found their way into her hair and onto her hip, pulling her in closer so that her body was pressed against my chest. I remember her moaning, and I remember her applying pressure, taking the kiss from inelegant innocence to passionate need. Her petite hand was on my arm, squeezing it so that her nails left tiny half moon indentations on my skin.

When the kiss had ended we were both breathing like we'd run a 10K. Her chest was heaving in and out, and her eyes remained closed for a minute before they flew open in amazement. She'd just stared at me, her head cocked to the side, before smiling a wide secret smile.

It had been me that pulled away. I was so scared, and so confused, and all I wanted to so was escape so this the ringing in my ears would stop. What the _shell_ was she doing kissing _me_? ME!

We'd climbed out of the tree and gathered the discarded wood in silence. I barely talked to her the rest of the time we were stuck in the past, and I never got paired with her to go scavenging again.

* * *

It was three weeks after we'd fianlly been returned to the present (and in the nick of time, too), after Donny's illness had been cured, that Renet showed up again. I was all alone in my room, wrapped up in the latest Silver Sentry comic, when there was a soft _'pop'_ and then a stumble. I wish I could say that I was super manly at that moment, but the reality is that I screamed like a little girl.

Once I'd convinced everyone that had gathered at my door that it was just a spider (that made Raph leave in a hurry), I turned to Renet in disbelief. She was pulling off that ridiculous hat, and she was smiling at me, blonde hair falling to her shoulders.

"Wha… what are you doing here?"

We'd stood across the room from each other, staring. She didn't answer, but she kept right on smiling, and eventually, I smiled too. I mean really, it had been almost three months after the first kiss and I was still majorly pissed off at myself for freaking out. Who wouldn't be happy that she'd come back to give me another chance?

I don't think Renet planned for everything that happened that night to happen, but I know that neither one of us regrets it.

Talking is over rated. I didn't know what to say then anyway. So we just met each other half way- in the middle of my room (which was embarrassingly messy), where we shared our second kiss. It was just as soft, just as pure as the first had been. I'd been practicing overtime on my hand, so I like to think that I was a bit more improved since our last locking of lips.

I couldn't think, my brain ceased to be. The only thing that was there was Renet. Renet, kissing me _so_ sweetly, her body pressed so close to mine. Renet's hand flat on my cheek, her thumb brushing back and forth over my skin. Renet bringing her other hand up to rest on my chest, her fingertips digging into the grooves on my plated plastron.

I think it was me who changed the dynamic. As soon as her fingertips dug into me like that, I sucked in a breath so harsh through my nose you could probably hear it through the whole lair. My lips were pressing harder, more urgently onto hers, and each of my hands were gripping her hips, pulling her hard against me.

When the kiss broke, I didn't panic and run, and I didn't make her leave. I tried to kiss her again, but she had other plans, and her lips moved down to my neck. This was all new to me, so all I could do was hold onto her hips like they were handle bars while she elicited reactions out of me I didn't even know were possible. Tongue and teeth worked on my sensitive skin, and I remember pressing my lips tightly together to keep from moaning and alerting my family.

She nudged me a little, and I realized she was guiding me to my bed. That caused a lot of built up nerves to rise up, but still I said nothing. I just followed like a lamb for slaughter.

She sat me down, one hand on each of my shoulders, and I couldn't help but pull her down on top of me, into a straddling position. I was such a kid then, and I actually whimpered and buried my head into her shoulder, biting on it softly to try and calm down.

It was killing me though. I was Seventeen, and I had never had anyone touch me like this. Renet was soft and beautiful and she smelled like lilacs and something distinctly feminine. She was driving me crazy.

I remember kissing her so hard that her lips were bruised a week later, and I remember flipping her over, grinding my hips on her center and pushing her back until I was lying on top of her.

Cloths were a nuisance, but it was then, when her hands began to shake as she pulled off her cape, that I realized just how nervous she was.

"You… you don't have too… I'm just…" I was breathing heavily, and I couldn't form what I was trying to say to her into coherent words.

Renet just shook her head at me. "I want this too," was all she said.

I helped her with the straps on her arm pads, pulling them off to reveal delicate wrists, before I helped her unzip the top portion of her outfit. The blue vest took a moment for her to get her arms out of, but it slid down easily after she'd practically dislocated her shoulder trying to remove it.

Pale white skin was exposed, and I almost choked when her breasts revealed themselves. She was pink and white and smooth and everything I had ever wanted, and more than I could have ever expected or asked for.

The only thing I had to go by was porn, playboy, and a very vulgar Casey Jones. That was all my experience up to that point, so I did what I had seen and heard was appropriate for the moment, scared outta my shell that I was doing something wrong.

My head lowered to kiss the valley between her breasts, and I remember her sharp intake of breath, alerting me to the fact that I must be doing _something_ right. I was touching her then, fascinated by how perfect those round orbs were. I let my mouth close over one of her nipples, and I heard her yelp softly in pleasure, her back arching and her legs trying futilely to wrap around my shell, which was anatomically impossible. I mean, unless you've got like 6 foot long legs, there's no way a normal chick is gonna be able to do that. Which is a shame, cuz I bet feeling a woman wrap herself around you would be really fantastic.

I was getting into the whole pleasuring thing now though, and I had moved from kissing her breasts, to sucking, biting, squeezing, and flicking gently on them. Renet was trembling under me, and I had successfully caused us both to start perspiring when she pushed on my shoulder. I sat up, staring at her as my breath came in heaving gasps.

She stood and took off her outfit with shaking hands, taking the time to hastily pull the boots off of her feet. Then her eyes, wide and anxious, turned to look at me.

I just stared at her, kneeling in the middle of my bed, my eyes wandering from her face, to her breasts, to her flat stomach, and finally to rest at the center of her body. I suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded, so I moved my gaze back to her face, catching her apprehensive expression.

"You're beautiful." I croaked, feeling the need to somehow reassure her.

Saying nothing, she returned to the bed and maneuvered her body so that we were facing each other, each of us on our knees, our faces level.

She reached up a hand and tugged on my elbow pads, and I took the hint and helped her remove each one. When they were off, flung across the room to land with the rest of the mess on my floor, I stood and balanced myself carefully on the mattress, pulling off my knee and wrist pads and flinging them over my shoulder to join the elbow pads. I got back on my knees then, and I gulped loudly when she reached up and tugged on my headband. It was like the last piece of clothing for me, and it was something that I generally never went without.

She smiled when it was gone, the orange ties resting precariously on the edge of the mattress. I felt somehow reassured when she smiled, like it was all okay, like she was okay with _me_.

The feeling lasted for like, two seconds though. Renet looked down to the apex where my legs met, where my own _center_ was supposed to be. She then looked back up at me, expectant.

I was more nervous than anything I had ever experienced. I gulped loudly once again and exhaled as I let my stiff member drop from my cloaca, groaning slightly as I did so. It was painful, leaving it stored up in my shell when I was so hard, but I had been more willing to deal with that than exposing myself to Renet.

She didn't look down right away, she just watched me with a small smile in her face. When her eyes finally traveled southward, I heard her let out a small gasp.

I don't think I'm the biggest male specimen on earth, but I never though I was a normal size either. Well endowed, sure. Besides, how bad would it look if the Battle Nexus Champion was… _tiny_. I just thank God for… _big_ favors.

I think that my size may have worked slightly to my disadvantage on that night, however. The smile left her face, and all that was left was a wide eyed expression that could have been close to horror. It scared her. And that it scared her, scared me in return.

She looked at me, her eyes hesitant, before inhaling deeply and reaching out a hand, wrapping her long fingers around my member. As soon as I felt her touch me I jerked forward, and I can't believe I was able to keep myself from cumming on the spot.

Everything happened in kind of a blur after that. I was kissing her again, and before long I was leaning over her, lying her back down and positioning myself over her body. I tried so hard to go back to foreplay, but my blood was rushing through my veins quicker than after any fight I had ever been in, and my heart was thumping so loudly that I just knew she could probably hear it.

We were both out of breath by the time I got around to poising myself over her entrance. My mind was racing with the unbelievable notion that this was _**actually**_ happening.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, my voice sounding like it had been put through a grater.

I was struggling to draw in the wanton desire that was surging through my entire being, when all I wanted to do was bury myself in her to the hilt and pump like there was no tomorrow. But the fear of being absolutely terrible in bed, first time or not, was keeping me restrained.

Renet, her blue eyes wide, gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I think, that if I had asked her again, she would have said '_no'_. Neither of us was ready for this, not really. But at that moment, with her permission, there was no way in hell I could stop myself from bringing my hips forward and entering her as slowly as I could muster.

Our eyes were locked, and I watched in complete fascination as she bit her lip and sucked in a ragged breath. I wasn't even halfway inside when I was met with resistance.

I had suspected that she was a virgin, just as I was, but fear of offending her had kept me from asking. Now the proof was evident, and I was horrified to feel my eyes well with tears at the implications of her act. Rent had chosen _**me**_, a mutated turtle, to be her _first_.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my head to hide it in her neck. There was no way I was gonna be a baby about this. I was _not_ going to cry.

It took me a moment to curb my emotions, and I stayed carefully in position before her hymen while I did.

After a moment I asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," she answered, and I could hear the complete fear in her voice.

"I… I think this might hurt. I can stop…"

Renet shook her head, the side of her face bumping into my jaw.

"No. No, just do it quick."

Man, it actually kinda' hurts my feelings, remembering her saying that. I think I almost started crying again, but instead I grit my teeth and pushed past her barrier.

Blood. I could feel the blood and I could hear her gasp of pain. Her fingers were digging into my arms, and she was clinging to me as if her very life depended on it. I lifted my head to look at her, and I saw that her eyes were squeezed shut and large tears were rolling down her cheeks. It scared me so bad, seeing her like that.

I didn't move, but stayed perfectly still. It hurt me not to immediately slide in and out of her, but I kept my body rigid, waiting for her to get used to me.

She was breathing heavily, hyperventilating almost, and I think it occurred to me then, through the fog of desire and terror that was surrounding me, that my family _might_ be able to hear this.

Whatever control I had felt slipping at that point was reigned sharply in. I looked up quickly to my door, my neck popping at the force in which my head snapped. I was half expecting Sensei and Leo to be standing there, shaking their heads in shame.

The door remained firmly shut, however, and I remember thanking God for that.

Renet whimpered under me, and I turned my attention back to her.

"Shhh… Shhh. It's okay." I whispered, my voice tense and sounding as if I had swallowed a handful of nails.

I moved slowly out of her before moving just as slowly back inside. I don't think I can explain how hard it was not to just let go and plow into her.

Instead, I kissed her face in what I hoped was tender affection, wiping away her tears with the free hand that wasn't holding me up. I think I was whispering to her, but I can't remember anything I said. Nothing coherent, I don't think.

It got harder to move at the slow pace I had set though, and personally, I'm pretty impressed that I even lasted so long. So it couldn't be helped when my hips suddenly bucked forward, and my thrusting became more urgent.

She was still in pain, sniffing under me, and I was vaguely aware of her grip tightening on my biceps as I increased my speed.

I came.

I was thinking that I had more time to build up to it, but inside of her, hot and wet and tight, brought me to the brink and over its edge quicker than I could have imagined. I gasped in surprise as I shook in climax, the roaring in my ears deafening.

I was breathing so hard I was wheezing, and all I could say, over and over again like some kind of chant, was, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I kept saying it long after I'd cum and began going soft inside of her.

It's amazing that she ever had sex with me again. And what's even more amazing was how understanding she was. She was still crying, I doubt it was entirely from pain at that point, and through her tears she wrapped her arms protectively around my shoulders and held me tightly.

This time it was _her_ soothing _me_ with soft shushing noises, and as soon as I realized that it was _her_ comforting _me_, I started crying.

I clung to her as though I was afraid she was a mirage, afraid that if I loosened my grip, she'd be gone forever. My tears turned into silent racking sobs, and I was aware of her guiding me so that I could lie on my side, her taking my head and laying it on her shoulder.

She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. We both cried, but I suddenly couldn't control myself. I knew then, at that very moment, that I loved her. Any girl, any _woman_, who could open her heart and give to me what I thought I could never have, deserved all the love I had in me to give.

I, of course, got better at sex. I've got stamina coming out of my ears now. And I can make Renet scream my name well into the early hours of the morning before I even _think_ about cumming. We don't tell anyone about our relationship, because I'm not exactly sure how my brothers would react. Instead she flits frequently into my room, pulling me off to null time so we can make as much noise as we want in the comfort of her own room.

Every once in a while one of my brothers will smell her on me, and more than once Donny has given me _that look_, like he _knows_ something is up.

But now Renet is here, a year later, and we're celebrating Christmas Eve with a plethora of friends. Raptarr, the Avian, is there, and he's the one who Renet has made the comment about. And I'm still laughing, partially because no one else really gets it.

The conversation moves on, more than a few eyebrows raised at my outburst, and Renet shares a look with me. I know she wants to tell everyone, she wants me to solidify this relationship. It's been a long time coming, and I know that the moment is right. Everyone is here, how could it not be?

So I clear my throat and feel the nerves weigh me down as a room full of eyes turn to focus on me. I think momentarily about backing down, about smoothing over the attention I'm getting with a joke, but I remember a girl who held me late into the night, giving me something I now know was the most difficult and precious thing she could ever hand to me. I think then that, if she could give me that, I can give her this.

Because I love her. And I think she loves me too. Nuts, right?

* * *

**_Authors note:_** Okay, so I know I should be working on my other fic's, but this is a plot bunny that just wouldn't die. It's a one shot, so it _**will not**_ continue.

Raptarr is in the episode 'A Wing and a Prayer' and he's a guy with angel wings sprouting out of his back. This was originally a story for Leo and Renet, and then the thought came into my head, _"I've never seen a Mikey Renet pairing…"_

It was the two of them as soon as the idea came to me, and the more I wrote, the more I sort of figured that they had in common.

I know Mikey's a bit more serious in this fic, but this is a serious event he just went through.

I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, and I promise to fix them later. It's late now though, and I'm going to bed!

Please, if you review, be nice to me. I always appreciate constructive criticism. And this is the first smut I've ever written, so you know, I was trying not to be a big baby about the whole thing, but I was blushing through most of this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ I'm back, after a _**very**_ long hiatus from the fan fiction world. Hooray!

Ah! Look, there's a second chapter to Speechless! Reviewers, **you made this second chapter possible**! Thanks so much for all the kind words and for the encouragement to continue this. It will REALLY be finished after this chapter though, no matter how much you beg. ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yeah, this is rated **M** for a reason. Did you read the first chapter? Well, this is worse, waaaay more graphic, and there's cussing too! To me, this would mean that I'm in for an interesting story. For you, it might mean you'll be offended and that your eyes will burn like the words were literary acid. So… Read with caution or suffer the consequences!

… I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I do, however, have the desire to marry a mad scientist, convince him that creating Ooze is a stand-up idea, and then I'm offing him once the turtle boys have been created. I think it will work…

Until then, don't sue.

Again, really, _**REALLY**_ graphic sex. If you get offended by that **DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! **

* * *

_**Speechless, Chapter Two. **_

_**xxx**_

The room was quiet. … _Too quiet_.

And then, "I told you! Pay up!"

The room had been in complete silence for almost a full minute until that point, and I had stared to worry that I'd entered an alternate universe where I would just stand there and receive shocked looks from my family for all time. But Donny, who I had always suspected of knowing my secret, had just broken the stunned lull with his demand for Raphael to "pay up."

So mine and Renet's relationship had been reduced to a wager. … _Great_.

Raphael just looked at me, eyes showing that he did not comprehend what I'd just said, what Donny had confirmed.

"… Wait… Wha," Raphael sat there, mouth open, looking between me, Donny, Renet, then back to me. I could see the moment when he took it all in, when he finally comprehended what I'd just announced. Renet smiled widely at him, and it clicked. He'd though in his head,_ Mikey is fucking Renet_. That's what he'd thought, I know it is. He's a hot headed asshole, and hot headed assholes think things like that. And yeah, my face probably said back, _"Yep, right on brother o' mine, I got there first."_ I couldn't help it. Raph had been bitching lately about all of us being _eternal virgins_, and since I was keeping mine and Renet's relationship a secret, there wasn't much I could say as a rebuttal except; have a little faith bro. Which is bullshit. I mean seriously, the attitude that because we're turtles we'll never get to… you know… stick it in. That's fucked up. Have a little confidence, _that's_ what I should have been saying.

… Not that I can be the one to talk much. The only reason _**I**_ got laid, EVER, was because Renet made the decision. I had nothing to do with it. … I mean yeah, I helped seal the deal. But really, I'd have never made the move on her. Because I was green, and she was pink.

Colors are stupid.

But I'm rambling. Everyone's staring at me. Mostly looks of shock, but Donny was grinning and that was a plus. No one is really saying anything, and Renet starts to look worried. Then Sensei gave me a funny look- I say funny because I don't really know how to describe it. All I know is that he looked… confused is the best word I can come up with. Then he stands, looks at me with that same unsure stare that I've never seen on him before, and leaves.

Just gets up and walks away from the dinner table. Doesn't say anything, doesn't give any explanation. I mean, we have other guests. Usagi and Raptarr are there, so is Leatherhead. Even April and Casey. And he just…. leaves. I watch him walk into his room, close the door quietly, and I have no idea what to say. … Except,

"Well that sucks."

Donny rolled his eyes. Raphael still looked shocked. And then I look at Leonardo. He. Looks. Pissed.

I stretch, give a wide yawn, look meaningfully at Renet, then say, "Well, gotta run, lovely dinner! Ta!" I grab her by her elbow, hoist her up out of her seat, and basically speed walk us to the lairs door.

We got halfway.

Suddenly this big hulking mass is standing in front of us, and I've gotta say, Leo can give Raph a run for his money in the _I look crazy when I'm angry_ department. He's green, but he's also red when he gets like this. It's just a big blotchy pissed off mess, and frankly it does nothing for him.

I say so, adding _calm down_ to my dialogue, and for some reason he gets more red and blotchy. _Damn_.

"What the shell is your problem?" He hisses, and I make a face.

"_Shell_? _Really_? Come on Leo, say hell and get over it, the puns with the shell are annoying." … Probably not the smartest thing to point out. His eyes went all squinty when I said it.

"You want me to cuss? Fine. What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

I know. Wow. Must be pissed if he say's fuck. And really, there's no reason for all this. It's ridiculous.

"Leo, calm the _fuck_ down," I say, throwing the curse word purposely back in his face. And yeah, I'm serious now. I mean, Renet is right there, and I refuse to act ashamed. I refuse to play into this ploy where Leo wants me to feel bad for being… a man (well, male). Because I'm not, dammit. … Wait, I am a man but not ashamed, that's what I mean.

Anyway, I don't care what the hell Leo or Raph or Sensei think. I'm _happy_. So _fucking_ deliriously happy with Renet and everything that goes along with a real relationship. The laughing, the fighting, the _fucking_, the conversations, the trust. EVERYTHING. He can't make me apologize for that.

"You guys may be hung up on being a turtle, and having a shell, and being different," I snap, waiving my arm that isn't holding onto Renets wildly, "but I don't care. I don't care about that shit Leo. I'm not altering my life to fit into this Bushido Ninja bullshit where I sequester myself and never take real risks. Real, normal, everyday kinds of risks, like falling in love."

Not only was I being eloquent (it's not a first- if that's so hard to believe), but I'd went from standing at the table and saying _"Me and Renet are dating" _to professing my love. I hadn't even told Renet this, and here I was informing my brother that he wasn't going to make me stop loving her. Damn, could have picked a better way...

Renet squeezed my hand, must have been alright with her.

Leo scoffed. "_Love_?" He says the word like it's acid on the tongue. "Please Mike, you can't even take care of yourself."

I think, if I could look at myself in the mirror, I'd be that ugly splotchy red that Leo was.

"What the hell does that even mean," I practically shout, throwing him off guard because I never yell. Not in anger, anyway.

Leo gets over the momentary shock though and soldiers on. "You are so immature. You fall in love for the first girl that even acts interested and don't even think that maybe it's because she has ulterior motives? You're a _TURTLE_ Mikey!"

I realize then that not only am I teetering frighteningly close to punching Leo in the face (my fist balls at the thought), but also that he has missed some key facts. Renet realized it too though, because she's the one who responded.

"We've been dating for a year, Leo. We've had sex. Don't you think my ulterior motives would have been accomplished by now?"

She says it just like that. She doesn't yell or scream. She doesn't even seem upset. Cool as the wind or a cucumber or however that saying goes.

She's a better person than me. I was going yell it. At any rate, Leo has finally been shocked into silence. I can read all over his face that he had no idea that when I'd said we were dating for how long I'd meant. And the sex thing is… well, he looks traumatized, like he'll probably never recover from such a blow.

"You… You've had sex with him?" He whispers sex like it's a worse curse than fuck.

I don't give Renet a chance to answer. "Yeah Leo, _sex_," I say sex loudly, and it echo's off the walls of the lair. "We don't have to be virgins forever. Well…. _I_ don't have to be. I'm way better looking than you though."

Humor usually solves things. At least, it makes me feel better. But Leo just stares at me. Astonished. Angry. Disbelieving but knowing it's the truth we're feeding him. I was tired of it. Tired of this lame ass conversation that was going nowhere. I sigh and grimace at my oldest brother, then give Renet a meaningful look. My grip tightens around her hand and then, _POOF_! Everything is suddenly pink.

* * *

Null time anywhere else is kind of… normal. Noticeably different in subtle ways… but normal. Renet's room looks like a unicorn threw up in it. It's all pink and white and girly. Not that I can complain, my room is in a sewer. At any rate, we're no longer in the lair, but have been teleported to Null time. Renet takes the time to set down the time scepter in the corner of the room and remove her high heels without either of us speaking.

Then I look at her. She looks at me. We laugh. Crisis temporarily averted.

"Sorry," I tell her, taking her into my arms and doing what I feel is a stealthy version of leading her to the bed.

"Don't apologize," she replies. "You were wonderful. You stood up for me. … You love me."

I stop trying to coax her to the bed, thoughts of carnal pleasure put on hold.

"I do," I say, and I'm not laughing. Because this is serious. I fucking _love_ Renet. She's all the corny love songs, all the clichés, all the fairytale Disney movies that end with happily ever after. She's all of that.

"You are everything I thought I'd never had." I tell her. "And I don't want you to think that I love you because you're the first girl to show an interest, like Leo said. I love you because you make me laugh and have a brain. You come to see me and tell me you missed the sound of my voice. You _miss me_ when we're apart, do you know what that means to me?"

I'm holding her face in my hands now, realizing I've gone into a rant but not really able to stop. "You let me dork out and read you Spiderman comics. You _get_ _me_. And you gave me a chance. You gave me a chance to prove that I'm more than a ninja or a turtle or the funny one. And all I'll do, for the rest of my life, is prove to you that I deserved that chance. I will _never_ abandon you, or back down, or give up, or be bullied into ending this relationship. I will never stop standing up for you. You are the rest of my life."

She was crying now, great big tears spilling from wide blue eyes. Damn my stupid thoughts. But she kissed me, and through our lips I heard her say, "I love you, I love you, I love you," like it was a chant she couldn't stop saying. Like the _I'm sorry_ I chanted repeatedly after the first time we made love.

"I love _you_," I say, thinking of our first time and feeling my heart swell with emotion, loving her ever more, kissing her back fiercely and tasting salty tears. "But don't cry. I can think of _much_ more fun things to do than cry…"

Renet laughs a little and pulls back, wiping her red eyes with the back of her hands, sniffling. "You think about sex too much," she mumbles, but she's definitely not complaining. In fact, I can tell I've piqued her interest. She wraps her arms around me once more and kisses me, her tongue intertwining with mine, her fingers kneading my shoulders.

I smile and surprise her by grabbing her thighs and hoisting her so she's half wrapped around my waist (I think I've mentioned before that my shell makes it impossible for a woman to wrap her legs around me entirely). I walk the two steps to her bed and tumble onto it, never breaking the kiss, holding myself above her with my elbows. When the kiss does breaks, I look down at her dress. It's cute, black, and a little short.

"Let's get this off."

It's off and lying on the floor in five seconds flat. I sigh. Red bra, black thong. God I love Renet.

She smiles up at me, biting her lip and giving me a come hither look. I groan a bit, but resist. "I think you need a pick me up," I tell her kindly, my voice taking on that quality that she calls husky. And then I'm kissing her neck, the valley of her breasts, her flat stomach. I nip her hips when I reach them, and then I hear her gasp when I reach my intended destination and lick over her panties- probing where I know her bud lies and breathing in her scent. My hands lift her hips before grabbing her bare ass cheeks, eliciting another moan of delight from Renet.

I nip and lick her through her black thongs, kneading her ass, teasing her until she growls at me to _take off her damn panties_.

Happy to.

I try to slide them off her, but the damn things are a pain to maneuver over her thighs and I give up after ten seconds of fighting with the scrap of material and just rip each thin string at her hips and throw it to the floor that way. Yeah, I'm impatient. Renet gives a huff of mock annoyance (I hope it wasn't real), and rolls her eyes. But she's smiling, and then keening in passion as I continue to lick and probe, this time without the barrier of underwear. It isn't long before her legs start to shake, and her moans get steadily louder. I take a finger and enter her, pumping hard for only a moment before she clenches around me and cries out in ecstasy. Her hands are balled into fists, clutching the pink patterned sheets around her as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her body.

I watch her, taking her expression in and growing instantly hard at the thought of causing her this immense pleasure. Trust me, if anything could boost my confidence (or my arousal), its Renet's orgasms. I slide up the bed to sit next to her as she pants, resting my shell on her headboard and placing a pillow behind my head. On an exhale I let my cock emerge from my shell, giving it a half smile as it as it twitches and stands fully erect.

Renet is smiling (it's a great big goofy _I just came_ smile) and looking at me with interest.

"I have a headache," I tell her, gesturing to my cock. Renet laughs and bites her lip. My cock jumps as more blood rushes to it.

"I think I can help with that," she says, smiling as she settles herself between my legs. Her silky soft hands wrap around me, squeezing gently before running up and down my shaft. My eyes slide closed, enjoying the feeling, but they fly open when I feel her hot tongue run over the head of my penis. And then I watch, unable to tear my eyes away as she takes me in her mouth, her wet lips sliding over me, her mouth suctioning when she reaches the tip and draws hard on it. She does this over and over, and I have to grip my thighs because if I grab her head and try to guide her she'll kill me (happened once, never again).

My cock is too large for her to take all the way down her throat, however, so to compromise she keeps her hand on me and pumps as she goes down, her hand following her lips up and down so that there is continuous friction. It doesn't take long for me to feel close to that point of no return, my breathing erratic as she increases speed.

"Stop," I grunt, grabbing her wrist and drawing her away. She releases my cock from her mouth with a small pop, like it was a lollipop. I groan.

"Jesus Renet, fuck me."

Hey, I'm not going to sugar coat it. This isn't making love (though we've certainly done that) this is fucking. And trust me when I say it is way more fun than the former.

She whimpers and straddles me, and I do nothing short of impale her on my cock. Her tight wetness envelops me, her hips grinding as she cries out in surprise. I take her hips and guide her up and down, feeling my cock straining against her, knowing I'm going to make her sore and not caring in the least. She's urging me on, begging me not to stop. I can feel myself sweating; can see the light sheen of it that has covered her own body. Her breasts, still confined in the red bra, rise and fall temptingly at eye level, and I moan as the visual aid brings me even closer to my peak. Knowing I'm fighting a losing battle as I curb my orgasm with willpower alone, I take my thumb and find Renet's clit, urging her closer to her own peak. She screams, my name getting lost on her lips so that all I hear is, "Mi… Mike… Miii!" And then she freezes, her walls clenching around me and her lips forming an O.

"Fuck," I mutter, feeling her climax around my shaft and knowing I was about to go as well. I flipped her over and pumped hard, gripping the headboard with one hand and pulling her leg over my shoulder with the other. She was urging me on now; grinding her hips up to meet my every thrust and saying, "Cum baby, please cum."

It was that last fervent command that sent me over the edge. I spilled myself deep inside of her on a gasp, my hips bucking erratically, fingers digging roughly into her skin. Renet smiled, gripping my shoulders as I came and still grinding her hips until I gave a last shudder and pulled away, laying down beside her.

We both lay there for a long time, unable to speak as we caught our breath. Then I hear Renet say, "I love you Mike."

I smile and throw my arm over her waist.

"I love you too."

* * *

Renet brought me back to lair, hours later, leaving me alone in my room with a promise of return tomorrow.

I missed her already.

Deciding that there was no point avoiding them, I exited my room and headed straight to the kitchen, intending to satisfy my thirst, only to find all of my brothers seated at the round kitchen table. I had obviously interrupted a conversation, and the conversation had obviously been about me. They all stopped dead in the middle of what they were saying and looked at me. I laughed a little.

"Yo," I said, nodding. Raphael unconsciously nodded back.

Leo made a face. "You smell like…" He trailed of, not knowing how to finish.

"Sex?" I supplied. Leonardo scowled but did not deny it. Whatever. I got my water, finished the full glass without pause, then filled it back up and drank at my leisure.

"So," I began, unable to let the silence continue. "Do you need me to leave so you can keep talking about it, or do you actually wanna ask me about Renet?"

Donny grinned. "Hey, you get no issues with me Mike. Not only did I already know, but I think it's great."

I smiled at Don, happily accepting that he'd be the one to constantly accept any life decision I made with a logical, open mind. I looked to Raph, and he shrugged. "I'm just pissed you lost your V card before us. Its bull shit." But he gave me a half smile. So far so good. I looked to Leo.

There was a momentary pause, filled with his scowling at me, before he said, "I think you're an… _adult_. Do what you want."

Obviously Don and Raph had talked to him. There had been a lot of sarcasm in the word _adult_, but he'd at least conceded it. And I also thought it was a bit high and mighty of him to say it like he was giving me permission.

Donny seemed like he knew what I was thinking, because he gave me an apologetic look, "We had to let him know that we'd be losing our virginity at some point too, and he couldn't act like this every time someone has sex."

I laughed, momentarily regretting that I'd missed that conversation. Then I remembered what I'd been doing while they had talked, and decided that what I had been doing was way more productive.

There was a clearing of a throat, and I turned to see Splinter in the doorway, leaning heavily on his walking stick and wearing the same unreadable expression as before.

"Come with me, my son."

My heart stopped.

_Fuck_.

I sat down my glass and followed him through the living room and into the dojo, my spirits sinking. He was going to tell me to stop seeing Renet, and I would have to say no. Would he kick me out? I felt true fear build in my chest. Splinter was my father; would he really do that? Just throw me to the streets? He sat on a mat, crossing his legs and resting his palms on his knees. I followed suit, sitting across from him, my face weary. There was silence, and then;

"Michelangelo, please calm down."

I did not. Instead I said (without really thinking), "Please don't be mad at me. Please don't kick me out."

Whatever he thought I was going to say, it was not that. Splinter looked surprised at my words. I saw his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and hurt. "My son," he began, "I would never do such a thing. I am sorry that I walked away before." At this he paused, looking as though he were searching for the right words.

"Before today," he continued, "I had not entertained the idea that any of you would be… with someone. Not without my knowledge. I think that perhaps this is the first time I have ever been truly surprised by one of my son's actions. That does not mean I am angry with you."

I felt a weight lift from my shoulders.

"I don't know what I'd do if you hated me," I said, and again I saw a look of hurt cross his face.

"That will never happen Michelangelo, you have my blessing."

After that he went on at great length about keeping secrets from him, and surprising him in front of a room of guests with unexpected news.

"Never again," he said sternly. "Tell me _before_ everyone else."

And then it was done. Everyone knew. There were no more secrets. Renet knew that I loved her, and my brothers were okay with what was going on (Leo would have to deal with it). It was like a weight had been lifted. I could breathe easy.

As I left the dojo Splinted called to me, tentative and guarded, "Please take a shower, my son."

… Oh yeah. Sex with Renet. I smell like… sex with Renet.

_Damn_.

_**xxx **_

**Authors Note:** So, I'm really tired. This is it for the night. Any mistakes or additional writing/add on to the story will be done at a later date. Please let me know what you thought! Smut is sooooo hard to write.

No more continuations though. This is it! I hope you liked it! :)

No flames!


End file.
